


One Good Day

by faithfulpenelope



Series: The Thousandth Man [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulpenelope/pseuds/faithfulpenelope
Summary: Sometimes, even they get a good day.





	

Leonard hears the door slide open, and then there Jim is, resplendent in his cadet reds.  He grins, and Leonard thinks,  _I could really get used to that._

"Good day?" 

"Bones, you don't even know.  It was a _great_ day."  Jim unzips his uniform jacket, chucks it somewhere in the direction of the couch.  "Got my marks back for that xeno-ling final I was stressing about."

Leonard puts his PADD to the side, sits up so he can lean back against the headboard of the bed.  "And?"

"97," Jim says, and Leonard whistles.  "Best grade in the class."

"I told you you had nothing to worry about," he tells him.  "Congratulations, Jim."

"So then -" He kicks off one boot, then the other, then shimmies out of his red pants.  "I'm in training, right?  And Cupcake tries to get the drop on me, comes at me from behind."  He climbs up on the bed so he's standing above Leonard, and the older man cants his head up to watch him talk.  "But I get my arm up under him -" he's demonstrating as he talks, arms flying up and out, "and freaking  _swing_  him over, and he goes _down_ like I dropped him out a  _window_."  He drops to his knees, and Leonard laughs as the bed vibrates under them.  "It was  _beautiful._ "  

"I don't doubt it," Leonard agrees, tracing his hand up Jim's bare thigh.  "I imagine he didn't think it was so great, though."

Jim shrugs, slides up closer until he's seating in Leonard's lap.  He wraps his arms around Leonard's neck, resting his arms against Leonard's shoulders.  Leonard squeezes at Jim's hips, just under the edge of his black undershirt.  "So I'll drop him again," he says mildly.  "So I leave him there, groaning, and I'm cutting across campus when this woman approaches me, and  _Jesus_ , Bones, she's gorgeous, in this dress that is just clinging to every bit of her.  And she tells me - and Bones, I'm not making this up, I swear - she tells me she's there with her kid but he's off on his campus tour and would I be willing to give her her own tour while she waits."  He wiggles his eyebrows.  "You know, a  _private_ tour."

Leonard arches an eyebrow because he believes him but really, _only Jim_.  "And you told her?" 

"I told her -" Jim leans in close, so close Leonard can feel Jim's breath on his lips.  "I told her I was on my way to see my smart, handsome,  _incredibly_ sexy boyfriend, so I could fuck him into the mattress."

Leonard sputters out a shocked sound.  "You did  _not_ ," he admonishes, and Jim laughs, bright and loud.

"Well, not the fucking into the mattress part.  But the sexy boyfriend part..." He dips down, kisses Leonard slow and deep, his tongue darting out to stroke against Leonard's lower lip.  Leonard moans, pulls him closer, his hand wrapped tight around Jim's neck as he opens up to the kiss.  Jim nips at his lower lip.  "That okay with you," he whispers against Leonard's mouth, "me calling you my boyfriend?"

Leonard smiles, twists so that Jim's underneath him, warm and sure.  "Darlin', you can call me whatever you want," he murmurs against Jim's ears, "so long as you call me."

Jim gasps, huffs out a light laugh.  "You smooth motherfucker," he teases, and Leonard chuckles against his neck.  

"Have to be, what with random ladies comin' up and tryin' to steal you away."

"That's the funny thing.  When I told her that, she just about lit up like a Christmas tree.  Asked if she could  _join us_."  He feels Leonard pause, feels a suspicious eye on him.  "Bones, hand to heart, I am telling you the truth."

Leonard laughs and shakes his head as if to say, _yeah, I know you are_.  "So how'd you lose her?"

"I told her you were a grumpy old bastard, mean and irascible," Jim grins, squeaks out a high noise when Leonard pinches his side with two strong fingers.  "I told her we didn't share! _Ow_ , let go!" he yelps, twisting away from Leonard's firm grip.  Leonard harrumphs,  releases his grip, and Jim rubs at the spot.  "You  _are_ a grumpy bastard," he mutters, and Leonard laughs.

"Yours and your alone," he confirms, ducks down to kiss at the sore spot.  "Any other great adventures?"

"No, came straight here," Jim says.  "Didn't want to risk any more cougars trying to whisk me away."

"Smart boy," Leonard praises.  "So what do you say we get to the fucking into the mattress part of the evening?"

Jim whoops, and suddenly Leonard's on his back again, Jim balanced above him, a bright sparkle in his eye.  "Like I said," he smirks, and Leonard has to laugh.  "A  _great_ day."


End file.
